Quedate
by Franchii
Summary: Despues de FFI, la historia de amor de Hiroto con Midorikawa recien comienza.  Mal summary u/u, pero es mi primer fic y no sabia que poner
1. Aclarando sentimientos

Ok. este es mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita de Inazuma, HirotoxMidorikawa!

espero que les guste acepto de todo /!

Aclaro Inazuma no es mia es level 5 como todos saben ._.U, por que si fuera mia seria solo yaoi xd

Capitulo 1: "Aclarando sentimientos"

-Pero yo quiero un helado- protestaba un chico de cabello verde a la vez que inflaba las mejillas- helado HE-LA-DO!

-esta bien, esta bien, Mido-Kun, pero te advierto que vas a engordar- contesto un chico de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, mientras pagaba el refresco

-Imposible- contesto el moreno- hago mucho ejercicio, así que eso no pasará.

-_me gustaría hacer otra clase de ejercicios contigo_- Pensaba el pelirrojo, desde hace un tiempo hasta esta parte esta clase de pensamientos eran comunes en el, a veces morbosos otras dulces y tiernos, y a pesar de llevar sintiéndose desde hace mucho tiempo este sentimiento tan caprichoso por el del cabello verde nunca se había atrevido a decírselo por miedo a su rechazo.

-Delicioso- decía Midorikawa con su helado en la mano mientras lo lamia lentamente- ¿quieres?- pregunto mientras estiraba sus bracitos ofreciéndole helado a su compañero, este tubo un leve sonrojo al ver a si a su amigo, tenia un aspecto tan adorable de esa manera, sonriendole y mirándole con dulzura

-No yo paso- dijo el pelirojo mirando hacia otro lado para que el moreno no lo descubriera

-Bueno tu te lo pierdes- dijo con un gesto infantil.

Caminaron sin direccion alguna hasta llegar a la rivera del rio, ahí se sentaron mientras que el del cabello verde comia lo que quedaba de su helado, mientras que el de los ojos azules lo miraba embobado (algo asi como un niño pequeño afuera de una juguetería), miraba cada detalle de su amado, su bello perfil, el lindo color de su pelo, su bronceada piel, realmente lo adoraba. Pero la incistente mirada del pelirojo alerto al moreno que le devolvió la mirada sonrojado, le ponia demaciado nervioso la mirada de su amado en el.

Hiroto- comento con timides rompiendo la mirada del aludido

-Si?- pregunto mirando hacia abajo, no podia permitir que notara que su cara estaba mas roja que su pelo, por culpa de ser decubierto mirando al del pelo verde

-Es que yo. . .- Se avegonzo y no continuo- Nada

-Vamos Mido, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras- dijo Hiroto mirandolo con dulzura mientras sonreia _esta es una oportunidad perfecta ¡Diselo!_

-En serio no es nada- el moreno se dejo caer sobre el césped mirando el cielo, comensaba a atardecer,

-Pero Mido, yo tengo algo que decirte-el centro-campista solo hizo un gesto de continua- yo te quiero, me gustas ¿saldiras conmigo?- lo dijo sin rodeos.

-Eeh. El peliverde lo miro confuso- era verdad o solo era su imaginación, pestaño varias veces y se pellisco en una pierna disimuladamente para ver si era solo un sueño, al darse cuenta que estaba despierto contesto- Si-dijo con los nervios en la voz sus mejillas tenian un adorable color carmesí- si quiero salir contigo. Me gustas me gustas mucho.

-Entonces.. dijo el pelirojo acortando distancias eres mi novia, fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de besar con suavidad calides y mucha ternura a la persona que mas amaba en la vida-Te amo-dijo al separase lentamente del moreno

-Hiro, ya es tarde debo, debo regresar a casa- dijo con tristesa mirando el cielo, comenzaba a anochecer

-Tienes razon, te ire a dejar a casa entonces

-Hmmm, afirmo el moreno mientras sonrisa

-Vamos- contesto mientras le daba la mano a su novio para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, este sonrio y se sonrojo con una expresión que pedia a gritos un beso. Ante esto el peli rojo no se resistio, tomando con delicadesa y cuidado la cara de su amado lo beso con cariño ternura y un poco de pasion (no es que no lo quisiera besar con mucha pasion es solo que no era un lugar apropiado) se separaron ante la falta de oxigeno

-Te amo Mido….

Pero la frase fue interrumpida por este –Ryuuji.

Hiroto se sorprendio con esto aunque era una autentica estupidez sorprenderse por el echo de llamarse por sus nombre, eran novios.

-Te amo Ryu-chan

-Oye cuando dije que Ryu-chan dijo este mientras daba un empujoncito a su acopañante para luego tomarse de las manos y caminar en direccion a la casa del peliverde.

Luego de unos aproximados 20 minutos de caminata llegaron a su destino.

-Pasa- dijo el dueño de casa- sube a mi habitación, llevare unos refrescos.

El pelirojo solo subió la escalera en dirección a la pieza de su novio, conocia muy bien esa casa miles de veces se había quedado en ella después de todo eran muy amigos (antes de todo esto). Cuado llego el Moreno con las bebidas el pelirojo estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación esperando. Bebieron lentamente el refresco, se formo asi un silencio que el dueño de casa rompió

-Como, ¿Como se los diremos a los demás?

-Ah-pregunto con confusión, emmm no lo se solo lo diremos asi como paso

El peli verde solo le dedico una mira de odio esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero antes de poder hablar sus labios estaban ocupados en otra cosa y en cuanto se descuido una traviesa lengua estaba jugando con la de el , el beso comenzó a subir de grado cada vez tenia mas pasión contenida. Al pelirojo le revolucionaba las hormonas el estar así con el ex capitán de géminis.

Cuando se separo por falta de oxigeno del peliverde comenzó a recorrer la espalda de este con una mano mientras que con la otra lo sostenía firmemente de la cintura, esta vez el moreno beso al ojiverde con la misma pasión anterior, esta vez luchando por quien mantenía controlaba el beso, algo que el pelirojo no esperaba, dejando caer a el moreno sobre el suelo, ahora estaba encima del, esta posición era mucho mas tentadora que la anterior, comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello del peliverde

-de detente- pronuncio con dificultad a cuasar de las mil sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas

Hiroto freno en seco _Hasta donde pretendes llegar acabas de pedirle que salga contigo_

-Lo, lo siento

La voz del pelirojo sonaba triste y avergonzada- No es que no quiera – contesto el peliverde- pero es ya muy tarde y talvez alguien puede llegar- realmente estaba avergonzado al decir eso, era estar entregándose, Lo cual le dio esperanzas a el ojiverde

-No pasa nada fue mi culpa, sonrio como siempre

El moreno se levanto con direccion al espejo de su habitación para arreglarse el cabello que se habia escapado de su tradicional cola. Al mirarse en el cristal su cara se puso blanca

-HI-RO-TO QUE ME HICISTE- grito con ravia mientras indicaba una marca de color rojo en su cuello- COMO TAPARE ESTO

-Yo yo creo que me voy- comento mientras ponia una de sus manos en la cabeza

-Huye mientras puedas-dijo con con voz que si no hubiese sido acompañado con una profunda mirada de odio podria haber sido divertida

-Adiós dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un dulce beso en la frente… y perdón por eso dijo mientras tocaba la marca en el cuello del peliverde. Cuando iba a atravesar por la puerta de la habitación una mano lo detuvo

-Quedate /, quedate esta noche- me da miedo estar solo

-Pero… corres riego- dijo mientras admitia sus intenciones

-Solo por esta noche sin que nada pase… habrá mas gente en casa, ten eso en cuenta.

-Bueno esta bien

El peliverde empujo a su amado hasta la cama para luego abrazarlo con dulzura y rápidamente dormirse. Un rato después antes de que el pelirojo se durmiese escucho lo mas dulce que podría haber escuchado

-…..Hiroto… te .. te amo

-Ryu-chan hablas incluso cuando duermes, yo tambien te amo. Cobijo su cara entre el espacio de la almohada y el cuello de su novio, para luego rendirse al sueño


	2. La primera cita

Capitulo 2: "La primera cita"

Los debiles rayos de sol que entraron por la ventana despertaron a cierto pelirojo, quien se en encontraba un poco desorientado al no encontrarse en su habitación, pero al observar a su lado y ver a un hermoso chico de cabellos verdes dormir placidamente recordó todo lo del dia anterior, Sonrio con alegria, nada habia sido un sueño.

-_Anoche no llege a dormir, seguro que Hitomiko esta procupada, debo irme, pero no quiero dejarlo solo, se ve tan adorable cuando duerme, parece un ángel._Pensaba mientras sus mejillas tomaban un lindo tono carmesí. _Creo que le dejare una nota. No quiero despertarlo._

Y tomando un lapiz y una papael del escritorio del peliverde escribio:

"Te veias hermoso durmiendo por eso no te desperte, nos vemos a las 11 en el café de siempre,

Te amo, Hiroto"

Y dejando la nota al lado de su amado, se fue a su casa.

A las 11 en punto aparecio un alegre peliverde en la cafeteria acordada lucia un pantalón de color claro con una polera naranja y una pañoleta al cuello color naranja, que le ayuda a cubrir la marca en su cuello.

-Ryu-chan,- dijo como saludo Hiroto alegremente

-Mido-kun, Hola- dijo mientras le sonreia-¿ te hize esperar?

-No, para nada, ahora vamosnos- Tomo la mano de su novio y lo guio

-A donde vamos Hiro-kun- pregunto con voz tierna y curiosa a la vez.

-Es una sorpresa-contesto el pelirojo mostrando una venda color negro

-¿quieres que no vea?

-Exacto-dijo lentamente en su oido a la vez que le ponia la venda- ahora yo te guio

Caminaron asi unas pocas cuadras hasta que el pelirrojo le quito la venda de los ojos a su novio

-¿Desde cuando que esto esta aquí?-Dijo mirando al enorme parque de atracciones frente a el

-Desde hoy, poca gente viene el primer dia, asi que disfrutemoslo.

Pasaron todo el dia en las distintas atracciones, como la montaña rusa o la casa del terror donde el peliverde saco todo lo uke de su interior abrasando a su seme cada 15 segundos. Ademas de que cada cierta cantidad de horas tenian que comer un helado, copas o crepes.

Cuando ya atardecia fueron a lo que seria las ultimas atracciones, los juegos de suerte y por mas cursi que fuera, la rueda de la fortuna (o de Chicago, como quieran llamarlo).

En los juegos de disparos el pelirojo logró ganar un enorme oso de peluche, el que claro era un regalo para su novio, mientras este lo esperaba con un helado extragrande que curiosamente era de pistacho (curioso en el sentido de que mido tiene el pelo del mismo color) con 2 cucharitas.

Se sentaron a comer el helado, mido le daba una cucharadita a Hiroto y este la recibía mientras sonreía, luego de terminar su helado caminaron en direccion a la ultima atracción del dia la rueda de la fortuna.

Ya era de noche en Inazuma Town, brillaban las estrellas en el cielo y las luces daban un magico aspecto a la ciudad si se veía desde el lugar correcto

-Esto es hermoso-dijo embobado el peliverde- Gracias Hiro-kun- la cara del moreno estaba completamente sonrojada, poco a poco se acerco al pelirojo y con suavidad y muchos nercios poso sus labios sobre los de el pelirojo, el que correspondio el beso tomando por la cintura, para luego hacer que el peliverde se sentara sobre sus piernas, se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, y mientras que ambos recuperaban el aliento, mientras que una de las manos de Hiroto recorria libremente la espalda de Mido, de pronto, el pelirrojo solo abrazo con fuerza a su amado acomodando la cabeza del peliverde en su pecho.

-Te amo Ryu-chan

Este se sonrojo al escuchar esta declaracion- aun se le hacia difícil creer que todo esto era verdad-Yo, yo tambien te amo Hiro-kun- dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza para darle un beso en los labios, el cual su novio le devolvió sin la mas minima pasion o deseo, solo amor.

Cuando la ruleta bajó ambos salieron de la pequeña cabina sin decir nada Midorikawa llevaba su enorme oso de peluche en una mano mientras que la otra iba entrelazada con la de Hiroto.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa del pelirrojo en silencio, habia una burbuja de amor que envolvia a la pareja, cualquiera lo notaria.

-Entremos- dijo el ojiverde, aun de la mano de su amado.

-Mmmm- se limito a acentir el de los ojos negros.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, el peliverde dejo caer precipitadamente a su "hijo" como habia llamado anteriormente a su oso de felpa, para abalansarse sobre los brazos del pelirojo y robarle un beso, este abrio los ojos como platos al sentir a su amado chico asi, no solia ser atrevido.

-Te amo Hiro-kun-decia mientras tomaba la mano de este y guiandolo hasta su habitación

-Yo…. Tambien… te…. Amo- contesto con dificultad por los muchos besos cortos que su novio le propinaba.

Al llegar a la habitación el peliverde se sento en la cama para luego dejarse caer hacia atrás, e invitar a el pelirrojo a acompañarlo

-Ven- dijo con una voz seductora a la vez que le daba suaves golpecitos al lado de donde se encontraba el.

El peliverde se hallaba desconcertado, era demaciado cambio en tan solo 1 dia-

-¿Qué…. Que ocurre?- pregunto nervioso, realmente estaba confundido por el cambio de actitud de su novio-

Este cambio de actitud, tapandose con una almohada la cara para poder cubrir esa triste expresión.

-N.. no es nada Hiroto.

-Ryu-chan se acerco suavemente a el, le quito la almohada y lo beso con ternura- ¿Estas seguro?- su voz sonaba tranquila y relajada, aunque por dentro estaba euforico y nervioso.

-Si- afirmo sonrojado- para luego juntar su boca con la de su amado en un beso que marcaba un gran paso…


	3. El gran paso

Ok, me demore un poquito u.u, pero es el colegio que no me deja con tiempo para nada D:

Este capitulo es solo lemon, por lo que me dijieron es fuerte, e leido peores e_e, pero segun algunas opiniones cercanas es mas explicito XD

Bueno a leer y espero que les guste :3

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 ~~ El gran paso ~~<p>

-Ryu-chan se acerco suavemente a el, le quito la almohada y lo beso con ternura- ¿Estas seguro?- su voz sonaba tranquila y relajada, aunque por dentro estaba eufórico y nervioso.

-Si- afirmo sonrojado- para luego juntar su boca con la de su amado iniciando un juego con sus lenguas, el caula fue interrumpido por la falta de oxigeno. Se separaron para respirar mientras que el pelirrojo se acomodaba sobre el ojinegro, comenzando a besar y a dejar pequeñas marcas en el cuello de este- que no solo demostraba que era suyo, si no también todo el amor que sentía por el-

-Aah- gimió despacio el peliverde, a causa de las diferentes sensaciones en su cuello

-Eres sensible- comento Hiroto deshaciéndose de la molesta polera que llevaba el peliverde tirándola en algún lugar de la habitación.

El ojinegro cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como su amado comenzaba a bajar por su pecho llegando hasta una de sus tetillas (N/a odio esa palabra ¬¬) la que lamió cuidadosamente, haciendo que un gemido se le escapara en un volumen un poco mas audible el que el pelirrojo pareció disfrutar.

-Es…. Pera- dijo con dificultad el peliverde

El ojiverde se separo un poco del cuerpo del moreno, el cual con timidez le quito la polera que llevaba.

-No es justo que solo yo….

-Solo tu.. te desnudes- contesto el pelirrojo adivinando el pensamiento de su novio,

-Sii….

-Te vez adorable así- dijo poniendo fin a la conversación para luego comenzar a besar el lóbulo de la oreja de su peliverde, para seguir el camino de su cuello, pecho su abdomen deteniéndose en donde estaban sus pantalones, los cuales saco con delicadeza y rapidez

-Parece… que ya despertó- dijo Hiroto mirando a la cara a Midorikawa quien estaba mas rojo que el pelo de su novio

-Es tu culpa- contesto entre jadeos, en cada beso su respiración se hacia mas inestable y agitada.

-Lo se…- cuando iba a comenzar a quitarle los boxer a su peliverde este lo detuvo

-ESPERA….

Hiroto lo miro con cara de confusión

-Que ocurre- dijo mientras besaba el cuello de su amado

El peliverde movio sus manos con torpeza para poder llegar hasta el boton del pantalón de su amado, desabrochandolo para luego sacarselo y lanzarlo por ahí, e hizo lo mismo con los boxers- adelantare trabajo- dijo con un tono lujurioso

-pervertido- respondió el pelirrojo para luego de manera lenta y sensual quitarle los boxers al del pelo verde. Bajando hasta darle un beso en su intimidad, con lo cual el moreno dio un gemido.

-Sii..Sigue-

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero con lentitud metio el miembro de su amado en su boca, saboreándolo poco a poco, haciendo un placentero roce entre su lengua y el miembro del moreno. El moreno gemia de placer pronunciado con dificultad una y otra vez el nombre del pelirojo. Hiroto, continuo con su trabajo, ahora dandole leves besos y succionando suavemente a la punta del miembro de su amado.

-Hi… Hiro.. me … me vengo – dijo para luego correrse dentro de la boca de su amado pelirrojo.

Que luego lo beso con pasion.

-Es mi turno-

-Mmm- afirmo el peliverde tomando la mano de su novio, para luego llevarse a la boca uno de sus dedos y dejarlo completamente humedo, hizo lo mismo con otros dos dedos mas.

El pelirrojo se acomodo, poniendo las piernas del moreno en sus hombros, dandole una perspectiba completamente diferente y a la vez mas provocadora.

-Comenzare- dijo con nervios a la vez que tragaba saliva

-Haslo suave,

-El pelirrojo puso uno de sus dedos en la entrada de su amado, al cual le molesto un poco, pero no se quejo, luego de hacer débiles circulos Hiroto, puso un segundo dedo con el cual Mido dio un quejido de dolor mezclado con placer, luego de girar sus dedos en comenzó lenta y cuidadosamente a sepáralos para poder poner el tercer y ultimo dedo con el cual las lagrimas del peliverde no tardaron en Salir

-¿Te duele?- pregunto con preocupación el pelirrojo mientas besaba las lagrimas que caian de los ojos de su amado

-Continua-

Y asi lo hiso, saco sus dedos para poner lentamente su miembro en la entrada de su novio, intento entrar con delicadeza con cuidado de no hacerle daño, cuando estaba completamente adentro, comenzo a besar a el peliverde, en los labios en el cuello y en el lobulo de la oreja

-¿Puedo?-

-Si- dijo en voz baja, para intentar tapar la vergüenza y el placer que lo invadia en esos momentos.

Y con el permiso del peliverde, Hiroto comenzo lentamente a moverse en su interior, con cuidado y delicadeza, para pronto empesar a aumentar la velocidad tomando un ritmo casi salvaje. Los gemidos de ambos cada vez eran mas fuertes y seguidos. El pelirojo estaba masturbando a su amado al ritmo de las estocadas, y estas estaban dando en el punto que el moreno se sentia en las nubes, pasaron un rato asi donde solo se escuchaban gemidos de placer y los entrecortados te amo que se decian ambos.

-Ryuu… me vengo- anuncio Hiroto

-Yo… yo tambien.- dijo entrecortadamente

-Juntos…

-Y con la última estocada, ambos se corrieron. Hiroto dentro de su amado moreno, y este ensucio el pecho de ambos con sus esencia, llegando tambien un poco de esta a su rostro. El pelirrojo lo lamio con lujuria

-Te amo…. Mucho- dijo Hiroto a la vez que salia de dentro de su amado y se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la cama

-Yo tambien….

Hiroto abraso al moreno… ya ambos después de tanto "ejercicio" se durmieron

* * *

><p>Reviews *w* (?)<p> 


End file.
